


Picnic

by sassmastermonty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, MY SONS, Meant to be cute, how are these two not together, jonty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassmastermonty/pseuds/sassmastermonty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper's reminiscing over his relationship with Monty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

Jasper knew he loved Monty as soon as he met him. At first it might have been just in a friendship way but over the years he has felt it develop. It had swirled around in his heart until Monty's name was etched on his skin. Everything he did, he did for Monty. There was no one else and Jasper knew there never would be.

The history of how they finally got together was always a story that made people laugh. They had got completely drunk one day (which wasn't really unusual) They had been staying at Monty's while his parents were out for the weekend. Monty has invited him over to stay so he wasn't alone and Jasper couldn't help the feeling of joy that spread through his body. 

It was summer so they were outside and Jasper thought it would be funny to soak Monty with water. He had snuck up on his unsuspecting friend, while he was getting another drink, with the hose pipe. Monty had screamed and danced about as the water came down on him. Before Monty could yell at him, Jasper had taken off running but eventually Monty had caught up. Jasper was swaying and struggling to run because he was drunk and turned to see where Monty was. Monty fell into Jasper and he ended up laid on top of Jasper in his back garden. They laughed for awhile before their laughter drifted out an a serious look replaced Monty's usually chill expression. 

"Jasper why have you never tried to kiss me?" Monty asked. Jasper stated up at his best friend. To say he was shocked by Monty's outburst was an understatement Jasper knew Monty was a truthful drunk and whatever he said while he was drunk was something he had been keeping to himself for years. Jasper rolled them both over so he was laid on top of Monty before answering.

"Because you never asked." Jasper answered, leaning down to kiss monty. That had been the start of their relationship. Even though they had both woken up the next morning with awful hangovers (and tangled together in Monty's sheets) they still remembered the night before. 

No relationship was perfect and they had nearly broken up countless times over pointless stuff but it was their relationship. 

So it was perfect for them.

Jasper was thinking about all this when he dragged Monty out into the garden. Monty's parents had given them their house to share when they moved. Jasper had set out a picnic where him and Monty had first kissed. He watched as the smile lit up on Monty's face when he noticed the picnic. Jasper couldn't help but feel grateful it had started out so well. 

As they sat down he felt around in his pockets and relief washed over him when he felt the familiar box shape. He poured them both a glass of champagne. His hands shook with nerves as he passed Monty the glass.

"Jasper are you okay you're shaking?." Monty half asked half stated but Jasper could only nod. He was trying to concentrate on finding his words.

"Monty, four years ago we were just friends, even though we had both always wanted to be more and it took a lot of alcohol for us to finally admit that." Monty laughed and Jasper reached for Monty's hands before he carried on with his speech.

"I love you Monty Green and I don't want to spend a second of my life without you." Jasper lifted the little black box out from his pocket as he got down on one knee in front of Monty, watching the surprised look on his boyfriends face.

"Monty Green." Jasper watched as the first tears fell from Monty's eyes. He had the biggest smile on his face that Jasper had ever seen. He wanted to capture this moment forever. He wanted to capture the gleam in Monty's eyes as he stared down at the ring in Jaspers hand. He wanted to forever remember the nodding of Monty's head that already told Jasper the answer to his question before he even asked.

"Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @sassmastermonty and let's talk about broken JONTY and cry


End file.
